1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oven to cook food. More particularly, to an oven having a plurality of cooking spaces partitioned in a cooking chamber.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of an oven having a plurality of cooking spaces are disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-8846 and Korean Registered Utility Model Publication No. 20-209671.
The conventional oven disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-8846 includes a cooking chamber partitioned into first and second cooking chambers by a partition. Microwaves generated from a magnetron are separately supplied into the first and second cooking spaces such that food is cooked individually in the respective cooking spaces. The oven disclosed in Korean Registered Utility Model Publication No. 20-209671 includes a cooking chamber partitioned into a plurality of cooking spaces by a partition and a shelf. The cooking spaces are heated by electric heaters, which are independently controlled, and heat transfer between the adjacent cooking spaces is prevented by the partition.
In each of the ovens, food is cooked individually in the respective partitioned cooking spaces, and different kinds of food are cooked in the respective cooking spaces under different heating conditions.
When different kinds of food are cooked in the respective cooking spaces under different heating conditions, however, heat is transferred from one of the cooking spaces to another cooking space along the wall of the cooking chamber. As a result, it is difficult to maintain the respective cooking spaces at desired temperatures, and heat loss is generated. Specifically, the interior temperature of the cooking space having relatively low temperature is increased by heat transferred from the cooking space having relatively high temperature along the wall of the cooking chamber. Also, the heat is transferred from the cooking space having relatively high temperature to the cooking space having relatively low temperature, and therefore, heat loss is generated.